pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris (game)
Iris (Japanese: アイリス Airisu) is the eighth and last Gym Leader of the Unova region in the Pokémon White Version only. Iris lives in Opelucid City, and specializes in using -type Pokémon. She will award the player the Legend Badge if he/she defeats her. In the two year gap between Pokémon Black and White and Black and White 2, she has become the Unova League Champion. Appearance Personality Biography Anime Born from a Dragon Village, Iris dreams of one day becoming a Dragon Master with her Pokémon. She joined Ash for this quest. So far she has Dragonite and Axew, the -type Pokémon, as well as Excadrill and Emolga. Games Pokémon Black and White In Pokémon Black and White, Iris first meets the player in Castelia City, where she helps Bianca train her Pokémon. After defeating the Elite Four and Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, in Undella Town, Iris will visit the villa in the Summer season. Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 In Black and White 2, Iris meets the player in Castelia City, helping the player find Team Plasma Grunts hiding in the sewers. She appears again at Opelucid City recommending the player to go to Route 9 to train before battle Drayden. She's later encountered after defeating the Elite Four. If Memory Link is performed, a flashback occurs when talking to Drayden. The flashback reveals how Iris defeats Drayden after a tough battle. Drayden then reminesences about when he met Iris the first time and how she was a special trainer on the Village of Dragons when he was looking for a succesor. Iris mentions how different the Village of Dragons is in comparison to Unova and their relationship with Pokémon. Drayden talks about how tough it was to be trainer on his time without Poke Balls. The two go on to talk her experience battle Alder, and what she will do now as the new Champion. Iris claims she will be one that can encourage people with their Pokémon. Drayden gives her, her new outfit. Background If you talk to one of the veterans in Drayden's house in Pokémon Black, she will say that she trained Iris but she was already strong before she was trained. Sprites Pokémon In the games Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 ;First Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= ;Rematch Normal= |-| Challenge= Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is 竜の心を　知る　娘 / Ryuu no kokoro wakaru musume "The girl who understands the hearts of dragons" * Iris is named after the Iris Flower which is native to Africa and North America. * Iris slightly resembles Zekrom, while Drayden resembles Reshiram. ** Similarly, you battle Drayden in Pokémon Black and Iris in Pokémon White, whereas you also capture Reshiram in Black and Zekrom in White. * Her hair looks like an Emolga (also she owns one in the anime). * Drayden is said to be Iris's mentor and plans to let her run the Gym when he retires (only in Black). * Iris and Clair are both eighth Gym Leaders in their region and they both use Dragon-type Pokémon. They are also both female. * Iris and Drayden are the only Dragon-type Gym Leaders to use pure Dragon-types. * Iris is the first Gym Leader since Erika to retain their Japanese name in the English translations. * Iris and Drayden use the same teams but have differences in gender and the ability of their Druddigon. Drayden has an all-male team with a Rough Skin Druddigon, while Iris has an all-female team with a Sheer Force Druddigon. * Iris is the only Unova Gym Leader without a second occupation. * In Pokémon Black and White, Iris and Drayden's Haxorus were under-leveled as Fraxure does not evolve until Level 48. This was changed in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, with her Haxorus' level increased by 16 as the Champion. * Iris offers to teach Draco Meteor to the player after the Elite Four have been defeated the first time in Black. * Iris is one of the Gym Leaders that her name doesn't represent her type and the only Unova Gym Leader to do so. * Iris is the Third Champion since Lance to use Dragon-Type Pokémon. ** Iris is also the second female champion with the first being Sinnoh's Cynthia. * Iris is the second Gym Leader that becomes the Champion in the following game and overthrows their mentor. The first was Wallace and they were both the eighth Gym Leaders in their regions. * Ironically, though Iris specializes in -type Pokémon, only half of her Pokémon are -type in Black 2 and White 2, and she even uses a Lapras, an Ice-type. ** However, all of her Pokémon are capable of learning Dragon-Type moves. ** Though she uses an Ice-type in the game, in the anime, Iris is unsettled around them. * As the champion, Iris seems to be dressed like a princess. In addition, her hairstyle resembles a Hydreigon. * Iris seems to have a darker shade of brown for eye color in White than in Black and White 2. (She cannot be battled in Black, so we cannot see her eye color) * She is the youngest Champion, as she is 12 years old. Gallery Black White Iris.png|Iris' artwork in Black and White Iris at the Gym.png|Iris at the Gym in Pokémon White Iris Champion Battlefield.png|Champion Iris' battleground in Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Generation V Characters Category:Gym Leaders